Complex Creature
by Goldie Locks is dead
Summary: PLOT CHANGE! After being chased through the woods by a strange girl Bunnymund finds her uncoinsions with a broken leg in one of his tunnels now he has to take care of her for a few weeks before she is able to move again. As time passes he begins to fall in love with her. Rated 'M' for Lemons and Language Bunny/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Click the link in my bio to hear song. I do not own. **

_There is love in your body but you can't hold it in_

_It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin_

_Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks_

_And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts_

_There is love in your body but you can't get it out_

_It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth_

_Sticks to your tongue and shows on your face_

_That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_

_Darling heart, I loved you from the start_

_But you'll never know what a fool I've been_

_Darling heart, I loved you from the start_

_But that's no excuse for the state I'm in_

_The hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts_

_There is love in our bodies and it holds us together_

_But pulls us apart when we're holding each other_

_We all want something to hold in the night_

_We don't care if it hurts or we're holding too tight_

_There is love in your body but you can't get it out_

_It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth_

_Sticks to your tongue and it shows on your face_

_That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_

_Darling heart, I loved you from the start_

_But you'll never know what a fool I've been_

_Darling heart, I loved you from the start_

_But that's no excuse for the state I'm in_

_The hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts_

_My heart swells like a water at weight_

_Can't stop myself before it's too late_

_Hold on to your heart_

_'Cause I'm coming to take you_

_Hold on to your heart_

_'Cause I'm coming to break you_

_Hold on hold on hold on hold on hold on_

_Hold on hold on hold on hold on hold on_

_The hardest of hearts (hold on, hold on)_

_The hardest of hearts (hold on, hold on)_

_The hardest of hearts (hold on) _


	2. Down the hole

**For those of you who are reading this, Yes I did re write this. I was confused with the story and had no idea how to continue it so I going to chage it up a bit, but the plot will still be the same. since their isn't a wide variety of female character to choose form and im not interested in the yaoi gay sex thing (No offense) I have decided I'm just gonna use my OC D. Remma Catcher based on my Bestfriend who is sick Don't be mad at me cut Bunnymund will be a little bit OOC for the first few chapters. I hope you all like it. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Rated "M'' for language and future lemons. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ...**

**Summary: After being chased through the woods by a strange girl Bunnymund finds her uncoinsions with a broken leg in one of his tunnels now he has to take care of her for a few weeks before she is able to move again. As time passes he begins to get protective over her and begins to fall in love with her.**

**Also Remma is pronounced Ri-MA Ri as in Rihanna and Ma as in Mature. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Complex Creature**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Easter Sunday"**

**.**

**.**

**By: Goldie Locks is dead**

**.**

_Anthromorphic eggs marched in groups down the vibrant green grass of the warren like a multi colored army going off to war, bright colors spewed from the rather large flowers like a shower drizzling them pink and blue's. E. Aster Bunnymund stood on top of the giant moss covered egg shaped stone with his paws behind his back and his ear erect with satisfaction, this Easter would be his best one yet, This time there would be no Pitch Black trying to currupt childrens minds with Nightmare or a Jack Frost to risk his existence just to get his memories back, Bunnymund could already hear the laughter of children as they went hunting for his egg's he the Easter bunny had personally decorated for their enjoyment. Taking a deep breath Bunnymund grinned the air was sweet from the millions of sugary coated eggs that walked his land. _

_"This is gonna be one heck of ah Easta." He whispered to himself. _

**There is love in your body but you can't hold it in**

_"Stupid rich people parties." _Reema Catcher thought to herself as she stood with a fake contentious smile plastered on her face while pretending to listen to the rather large middle aged woman who babbled about her affluent life. She had loved Easter Sunday as much as the next person but this wasn't how she intended on spending it especially not at some high society party, but she had no choice but to participate and quibble mentally. Remma could almost feel the leer of her fiance as he burned holes in the back of her head, he had told her if she embarrassed him in front of the richest woman in the town she would surely have hell to pay and she didn't want to get on his bad side but still Remma didn't understand why he had such a desire to impress such snoody people. Remma brushed a long strand of hair behind her ear and shook her head trying make it seem as if she was still paying attention.

"So how are things with Jonathan?" The woman asked her voice cracked and high pitched with a hint of a obnoxious fake British accent. Biting her red painted bottom lip Remma thought for a moment trying to think of something that wouldn't embarrass her fiance.

"Never a dull moment." Remma quipped, while taking a sip of her half empty glass of champagne.

"That's good to hear darling."

Remma parted her lips and drew a silent breath then smiled not really knowing what to say. She was never really good with keeping up conversation especially when talking to arrogant controlling sea whales like Mrs. Grazianai.

"Wow I am truly in the company of the most beautiful woman now."

Mrs. Graziani smiled heavily and tampered with the pearls of her necklace. Her cheeks going a deep rose color obviously flattered by Johnathan's compliment, Remma internally rolled her eyes and gulped the rest of her drink. Her light brown eyes shifted towards the field that was flocked with various bushes and trees a small smile apparent on her face as she watched the children run and laugh with baskets in hand, cheering as they basked in the glory of success as they ran holding their beautifully painted pastel eggs high in the air. Something she would rater be doing. Remma's exterior was well aged to twenty three but on the inside she was a child at heart, no matter how silly and puerile it may sound she still believed in the Easter Bunny as well as Santa Clause and all the other folk legends passed down from generation to generation.

"Don't you agree Remma."

"Oh...wha- yes definitely." She murmured earning a quaint look from Johnathan. Remma lifted her head and peered over Mrs. Graziani's broad shoulder back at the field, she squinted her eyes as she saw the large bush to rustle. Jonathan rested his hand on her lower back with a worried look on his face.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Mrs. Graziani turned her head; her long red hair almost hitting the two in the face and placed her hand on her heart.

"Beautiful aren't they?" She asked referring to the children hers in particular. Not waiting for a response she looked at Remma and Johnathan. "Are you planning on having children of you're own?" She questioned. Remma almost choked on her drink as soon as the question hits her ear and Internally ran for the heels not even wanting to talk about birthing kids.

"Soon!" Johnathan quipped with a wide smile on his face nudging Remma "Very soon."

"Oh goodie! Make sure it's a boy I want my daughter to marry someone successful but hurry before she gets to old." Mrs. Garziani said jokingly. Remma inhaled deeply even if she did have a children she would never let him marry into such a family. But she kept it inside and eyed Johnathan; they had many arguments about the topic.

From the corner of her eye she noticed a blurred figure as it sped from the bush to behind the tall oak trees that were closely bunched together. Taking took a sip of her drink she then placed it in the hand of the old man who was dressed as a servant then looked back at the forest this time she didn't see anything. "_Maybe I had a bit too much to drink" _she thought_ "my eyes were playing tricks on me"_. She looked at the children to see if they noticed anything.

_"No it's just me."_

Taking one last glace my eyes switched from tree to tree. There it was again I jumped back a little startled by it sudden movement. I squinted trying to focus in on the stranger but he was too quick almost as if he was moving at the speed of light. With each bush the stranger lept from moment later a child would run up to it finding an egg.

"You'll make a wonderful doctor wont he Remma?"

Remma was shaken from her thoughts and looked at Mrs. Graziani with a sudle smile.

"yeah a good one." She replied.

"Good? well we can't have that in my hospital now can we, only the greatest can have the job." Said Mrs. Graziani as she placed her hand on her chest as if she were having a heart attack. Johnathan cleared his throat and dropped his hand from Remma lower back.

"Wel-"

"I- umm...I didn't mean good; well he's not a bad doctor...umm...WONDERFUL! he'll be a wonderful doctor." Remma stammered cutting Johnathan off while mentally scolding herself. Mrs. Graziani looked at Remma sideways and forced a smile on her face.

"Excuse me...Johnathan we'll talk much later." Said Mrs. Graziani as she walked away.

"What was that about?" Johnathan retorted almost immediately. Remma looked at him in confusion unsure of where he was getting at.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you not to embarrass me you're doing the complete opposite." He spazzed taking Remma by the arm and gripping it tightly.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" She spat through her teeth trying not to cause a scene with her husband to be "...and you embarrassed yourself lying to that woman like that!"

"What?" Asked Johnathan who confused as how she had turned the whole thing on him.

"Soon! Very Soon." She said in a mimicking tone. Johnathan rolled his deep brown eyes and sighed his nostrils flaring in the process.

"I don't know what you're interpretation on soon is but im damn sure wont be tomorrow or this year or the next..." She said harshly.

"Then I don't see why were getting married." Spat Johnathan.

Before Johnathan could say anything she moved away from him and lifted the hem of her dress as she ran down the dirt path. Tears falling down her face hazing her vision. She felt stares as he yelled her name pleading for her to stop running, his voice becoming more and more muffled as she descended further in to the forest. Stopping at the tall oak tree she slowly slid her back down the rugged bark not caring if she ruined her dress. Her wailing seized for a moment when she heard something rustling in the bushes. The same thing that was happening when she was watching the children hunt eggs.

"Umm...Hello?" She said out loud hoping that it was Johnathan.

Her heart began to beat in an unorthodox orchestra, walking towards the bush she slowly lifted her hand spreading the many leaves apart to get a clear view. Remma squealed and took a step back nearly tripping and hitting her head on a nearby branch, was she really staring a giant rabbit in the face.

"Oh my god." Remma mouthed; suddenly at a lost for words, she didn't know what to do.

"You can see me?" It asked with a surprised tone of voice, it's accent thick and very Australian.

Reema clasped her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened she took one step back from the rabbit and blinked a few times still not believing what she was seeing. Studying the abnormally tall creature who was wearing leather braces set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which it was holding two boomerangs, and leather wrappings on his feet.

"Ello anyone in there?" Said the rabbit lifting it's paw and waved it in Remma's face.

"I'm going crazy." Remma muttered. Holding her hand to her forehead.

"Ya look pretty sane to me, mate." It said.

"Y-you're a giant rabbit." She stammered.

"I prefer to be called Bunnymund."

Wiping the tears from her eyes she blinked a few times.

"This must all be a crazy dream." She mumbled to herself "Did Mrs Graziani hire you to do this?" She asked pointing to the various eggs he was caring.

"What...nah mate I'm tha Easta Bunny." He responded puffing his chest out.

Remma stared at him even though she believed in the Easter Bunny it was never something she expected to see at all in her lifetime. All she could do was laugh.

"I ain't got for this I ave' 50,000 more eggs to hide" Bunnymund sighed, angrily waving Remma off as he hopped. Feeling something hit her foot she looked down to see a large Boomerang the same weapon Bunnymund was carring, she bent over to pick it up her hand running over it's smooth wooden exterior.

"Wait!" She yelled waving the Boomerang in the air motion for him to come back. Letting out a primal growl and rolled her eyes and mustered up the energy to run after him. She was surprised at how fast he was as he zigged zagged past the many trees.

"Hey! you forgot you're...umm...thingy"

Placing her hand on her forehead trying to block out the glare of the sun she scoped the are for Bunnymund but he was nowhere to be seen, it was like he had dissappered into thin air.

Remma let out a high pitched yelp as she tripped and before she knew it her nails were digging into the ground as she tried to hold on for dear life Her legs dangled in the large hole. Just a few minutes ago she was arguing with her fiance and now she was about to die. Was the whole world against her? Remma tried to ful herself back to the surface but she lacked the upper body strength causing her finger to slip and she fell.

The only thing she could feel was pain as her body slammed on the hard ground...

**I did rush this chapter because it's three in the fucking morning and I wanted to get straight to the nitty gritty :D anyways I did change the plot a bit but it's still a lemon. A lemony lemon lemon lemon lime lol Please review I LOVE reviews they make me happy and make me want to write more! im a review whore -_- review's get me goin' if you know wut I mean *creepy rapist face* 2,000 words pls dont tell me I worte this for nothing..,  
**


	3. Authors Note

**I'm sure you're all wondering why I changed the plot...well goodbye**

** ~ Goldielocks Is Dead**


End file.
